A display device is applied in various forms to electronic devices. The display device can be applied to a mobile terminal such as a common cellular phone, a PDA, a smart phone, a small size notebook, etc. as well as to various electronic appliances such as a desktop computer, a television set, etc., thus displaying information.
It is common that a portable mobile terminal has a relatively small display area at a display device now that it is generally designed to have a light, thin, short and small structure. In case that it is needed for a user to have a screen bigger than the size of a terminal body, a user might need to carry an additional display device, which consequently causes a lot of inconvenience.
In case of an electronic device which does not need a portability, changing the size of a screen is impossible, so it is impossible to meet a demand for a display which can be applied to various market's demand.